Users enjoy having the ability to send ringtones with their phone calls. The ringtone may be a traditional type of tone, a segment from a song, a song recorded by the sender, or some other audio and/or video file. While this is enjoyable for users, the conventional usage of such ringtones has some drawbacks: For example, when the user is in a crowded place and a cell phone rings, the user may not recognize the ringtone and therefore may not know their phone is ringing. Another drawback is that the ringtone may prove to be embarrassing under some circumstances to the user, especially if the ringtone is unusual in some way and is heard in a crowded place, business meeting, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for selectively playing received ringtones.